


Luminous Beings

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Endor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: “They’re flies?”“Yeah. Or some kind of bug, anyway. They’ve got some chemical in their asses that makes them glow like that. Just little bursts.”Way to kill the magic of it, Han.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	Luminous Beings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, so this is kind of a warm-up. Not edited and posted impatiently right after finishing it. I also didn't really know how to finish it, so sorry. Now that I got this one out of my system, I'm hoping to jump back into my chaptered fics that've been on hiatus.

“There you are.”

Luke glanced over his shoulder in surprise. He’d been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Han stepping through the brush. Stupid. A Jedi should be more alert. He plastered on a smile, but could tell from Han’s continued frown that it didn’t land. He dropped it.

“Han. You should be back at the party.”

“So should you. But here we both are.”

Luke pressed his lips together, unable to produce a retort quickly enough.

“So,” Han said, sounding less certain of himself, “what are you doing out here, anyway? People are asking.”

“I just...wanted some quiet.”

To his surprise, Han stepped over a fallen log and sat down next to where Luke stood. Luke stared down at him, unsure of what he was doing, until Han patted the mossy spot next to himself. He paused and then sat down. He kept a careful few inches away. His back was a straight line, his shoulders rigid. He didn’t look at Han; he just stared ahead into the dark trees, waiting for Han to speak.

“You can relax, kid,” Han said, patting him on the back. Luke managed not to flinch as the relatively gentle gesture shot a wave of pain through his fresh burns. “I’m not gonna ask you any questions. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Grateful, Luke felt his shoulders sag despite the ache still lingering in them. He wasn’t sure if this was Han being sensitive to Luke’s needs, or if he just wasn’t the type to talk about feelings and wasn’t about to change now, but Luke appreciated it either way. Luke continued to stare out into darkness – they were facing away from the camp where the parted danced and whooped on, the lights of the bonfire and fireworks behind them.

In his youth, Luke had never imagined there _were_ trees this tall in the whole galaxy. He’d been stunned when Chewbacca told him that the forests of Kashyyk dwarfed those of Endor. At first, they’d intimidated Luke. It seemed so easy to get lost. He’d grown up in a place where one could see for miles, every bump or spike on the horizon a landmark. He’d come to appreciate these woods. Trees, especially the oldest of them, resonated with the Force. It made him feel not so alone, even so far from the Rebel encampment and Ewok village. Of course, now he knew there was no such thing as alone, not for him. The ghosts of the Force followed him, spoke to him. He’d seen them, his father smiling among them, just a few hours ago.

Han made a small sound, which snapped Luke back into the present. His eyes focused on the trees nearest them. And there, suspended about their eye-level, was a speck of flickering light. As Luke watched, more of them appeared.

“Fireflies,” Han murmured. “Haven’t seen them since...can’t remember when. Last time I was on Kashyyk, maybe.”

“They’re flies?” Luke had seen them before, on Dagobah, but hadn’t known that they were actually creatures. Everything there had seemed so mystical, he’d just guessed they were a part of the air, conjured by his and Master Yoda’s influence on the Force.

“Yeah. Or some kind of bug, anyway. They’ve got some chemical in their asses that makes them glow like that. Just little bursts.”

_Way to kill the magic of it, Han._

“They must live mostly on humid planets.”

“Exactly. Wetlands, especially. I’ll bet you there’s a pond or a swamp just past those trees.” Han pointed to where the majority of the fireflies were clustered.

Luke hummed, thinking, and then chuckled.

“What?”

Luke could feel Han’s eyes on him. It wasn’t unwelcome. He glanced over, peering at Han out of the corner of his eye and smiling. “Something Master Yoda said. Luminous beings are we. Not this crude matter.”

Han raised an eyebrow. His lip twitched up in a crooked almost-smile. He was holding back a jab about hokey religions, but it still made Luke want to kiss him. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Han continued to look at him, waiting for Luke to elaborate. When Luke didn’t, he huffed, rolled his shoulders, and finally looked away, back at the fireflies. There seemed to be more of them now, and drawing closer. Luke’s smile widened. Even if they were just bugs with chemicals in their abdomens, the Force was in them. Perhaps it even guided their flight.

Luke’s eyes tracked one of the fireflies as it made a broken line towards him and Han. It got so close that Luke wondered if it was going to smack right into him. Just inches from his eyes, it blinked. Luke got a split second of clear vision; an insect’s body, cellophane wings, faceted eyes, and a small amount of what looked to be fur. Its abdomen appeared to be full of greenish-gold liquid that shone like a far-off star. And in another moment, it was gone. Luke couldn’t see it at all, even though its trajectory had been right at his forehead. He glanced around, but it didn’t illuminate again.

“What are you looking at? Did one come over here?”

Luke looked at Han. “You...didn’t see it?”

Han shook his head.

Huh. Just one of the mysteries of the Force, he guessed. Or one of the mysteries of nature. But they were the same, weren’t they?

Luke dipped his head, looking at his hands. One was still in its singed glove. “You should probably head back. Leia’ll be worrying.”

“Leia? She’s having a great time. If she’s worrying, it’s about you.”

“You can tell her I’m fine, then.”

“Can I?” Luke felt the heat of Han’s body as he leaned closer. “I’m trying not to make a habit of lying to my friends. And I’m not convinced you’re fine.”

Luke shrugged. “I will be.”

“Luke...” Han didn’t speak again until Luke looked up, wondering what he’d been about to say. His face was close, expression grave. Luke felt small in his gaze. “If I can help...just say the word, okay? I don’t know what happened up there. And the curiosity might kill me, but I still won’t ask. I promise. Just...don’t think you have to go through it all alone.”

Luke felt tears prick his eyes. He fought them back viciously. “Thank you, Han,” he said in one quiet breath.

“Can you promise me you’ll tell me if you need help?”

Could Luke promise that? It felt like a lifetime ago that he’d have gone to Han in a heartbeat, even when he wasn’t sure Han even cared. But now...the weight of the knowledge Luke had, the weight of responsibility...he couldn’t put that on anyone else.

He felt Han tense as if it were his own body going taut, just a moment before Han grabbed his hand. “Luke, _please_.”

“I’m fine, Han. Really.”

“You’d better be.”

Luke was startled by the intensity of Han’s voice. It was almost a growl. When he looked from their hands to Han’s face again, it was even closer now. It was as if…

“Are you going to kiss me?” His cheeks reddened, knowing it had sounded like a yelp. Han drew back, his frown becoming a grimace.

“Well. No. Not...without permission.”

Luke gaped at him. “And if I gave you permission?”

Han shrugged. Even in the dark, Luke could see a blush rising from his chest. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“You _guess_ so?”

Han looked away, leaned away, but his hand was still closed around Luke’s. “Forget it.”

“Han.”

Luke squeezed his hand and pulled him back. This was dangerous territory, he knew. He wasn’t sure what was happening between Han and Leia, and he’d sooner die than ruin their happiness. But he decided he’d allow himself this moment of selfishness. He deserved it, didn’t he? A kiss. A good kiss with the man he’d been moon-eyed for since they’d met. A kiss like in the holos he’d turned away from as a kid, embarrassed for a reason he couldn’t name.

Han was so close now. Their eyes met, and then Han’s dropped to Luke’s lips. It made him dizzy. But for some reason, he was still holding back.

“You have permission.”

Luke had barely finished the sentence when Han’s lips met his. Apparently, that was all he’d needed. It was remarkably gentle. Luke had imagined it a thousand ways, but the soft press of Han’s lips against his own made him want to cry. A soft sound bubbled up in his throat. He wrapped an arm across Han’s shoulders.

He knew they’d have to break apart sometime, but he never wanted to. After another moment, though, Han pulled back. His dark eyes met Luke’s.

“Thank you,” Luke said breathlessly.

Han let out a puff of breath, not quite a laugh. “You’re thanking me?”

Luke nodded.

“Shit, kid, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like your damn heart is breaking.”

“I...”

Han gripped Luke’s shoulders. It made Luke wince, pain flaring. “I know I can be dense, all right? I never _tried_ to pay attention before. But if you think that was a one-time thing, or that I only did it out of...I don’t know, pity? You’re wrong, all right?”

“I won’t hold you to anything-”

“Dammit, Luke, I _want_ you to hold me to something. I’m not the guy you think I am.”

Luke frowned at him. He thought he knew Han pretty well, especially after all this time.

“I’m not...I know I talk a big game, but do you know how many relationships I’ve had? How many times I’ve been in love?”

“I...no...”

“Two and three, respectively. And that’s not ‘cause I was out hooking up casually, all right? I fall hard, and I commit. It’s hard to get me there, but you have. You’re not gonna get rid of me so easy.”

Luke’s expression softened. “Han, I didn’t mean to imply-”

“I know you didn’t. But I want you to understand what this is.”

“What is it?” Luke could feel his lips fighting to curl up in a smile. Hope and affection swelled in his chest.

“Let me be yours.”

Luke did grin, Han following suit almost reflexively. He leaned in, cupping Han’s cheek, and kissed him again. “Okay.”

Han shuffled closer, the better to kiss Luke, and put a hand around his waist. It was fine at first, but then his thumb dug in just so and Luke gasped against his mouth. Han seemed to think it was in pleasure. His hand made its way under Luke’s belt, pulling his tunic from where it was tucked into his belt. Luke shuddered as the tug on his belt dug into his side. When Han’s fingers met hot skin and Luke actually gasped in pain, he paused.

“Luke?”

Luke pushed away, eyes shut tight. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” When he peered at Han, he was trying hard not to look disappointed. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he added quickly.

Han frowned, no longer disappointed, just concerned. “You were hurt?”

Luke nodded. “It’s nothing, really.”

Han raised an eyebrow. “I barely touched you and now you’re shaking like a leaf.”

Luke looked down at his hands. Han wasn’t wrong; his left hand and arm were trembling. Only his right, mechanical hand was steady.

“What was it? Blaster fire? Lightsaber?”

“...Lightning.”

Han stared at him. “Come again?”

“It’s...the Emperor. He had this power. I think it’s something one can only access through the Dark Side. He could conjure lightning.”

Even in the dark, Han paled visibly. “Stars...”

Luke grimaced. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not broken.”

“That is not what this look is. But in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve been shocked with electricity too. I know how fucking bad it hurts. So don’t go thinking I’ll just forget about this. Let me see.”

“What? No. It’s not that bad.”

“See, the more you say that, the more I think it _is_ that bad, or worse.”

Sighing with frustration, Luke pulled open his tunic with a rough movement. “There. See?” His chest and the top of his belly were bared to Han. Across his ribs and over his chest were tiny, winding lines. They looked like veins, only more jagged, forking out and stretching over his body. And despite being small and delicate, like a hairline fracture on a dish, they were a bloody red and inflamed. The skin around them was reddened.

“Have you seen anybody about this?”

“Not yet.”

Han gave Luke a hard look.

“I know, I know!” Luke put his hands up defensively. “Everyone was busy with the more serious injuries. I knew mine could wait.”

Han blew out a breath. “Tomorrow. You’re going to see someone about it tomorrow.” Before Luke could argue, Han said “If you don’t, I’ll tell Leia. And she’ll _make_ you.”

“That’s cheating,” Luke grumbled.

Han shrugged. “I play dirty. You know that.” He leaned in and gently kissed Luke’s forehead. “I’ll teach you to be selfish yet.”

Luke made a face. “Why would I want to be selfish?”

“Because, in the right doses, it’s _good_ for you. You can’t play the martyr all the time.”

“I don’t-!”

Han cupped Luke’s face, smiling that infuriating, smug smile. “You do. You’re reckless with your own safety, and I love you for it, but it also scares the shit out of me.”

Luke opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it, his mind stuck on one phrase. “You love me?”

Han let out an incredulous laugh. “Of course I...what about all of this made you think I _didn’t_?”

Luke shrugged, grinning helplessly. “You just...hadn’t said it.”

“I love you, you _absolute madman._ ”

They giggled between kisses, intoxicated by the knowledge of loving and being loved. “I love you too,” Luke whispered, brushing his lips against the scar on Han’s chin.

“I sure hope so.”

Luke felt Han’s hands on his shoulders, squeezing and then abruptly pulling back. He opened his eyes to see a guilty expression on Han’s face.

“It’s gonna be really hard not to touch you.”

“Well, I guess there’s my incentive for getting checked out in medical,” Luke laughed.

“Please.”

“Kisses are still fully on the table, though.”

Han was grinning. It was wide and silly, lopsided. Luke had seen that grin before, but not often. He hoped that now he’d see it more.

“Here,” Han said. His shifted up, taking his weight off the log for a moment to shove his hands under his thighs. He sat back down on them.

They both laughed, Luke rolling his eyes, and kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr @captaindog. I welcome prompts and headcanons


End file.
